


Open me

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Jesse experiences tranquility.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 5





	Open me

Zenyatta's hands—his countless hands—were solid somehow; they raked through the hair on Jesse's chest, thumbed his nipples; his arms cradled Jesse's back like Jesse was weightless. They were nothing like metal. They felt like light. Like the first cool breeze rolling through the blue desert after the sun had set. Like—peace.

They touched—he touched—deeper into Jesse than he ever thought he'd be touched. Deep into his body, yes, with dampened fingers working him apart and stroking the inside of him, making Jesse moan and squirm his hips in Zenyatta's lap. They touched his cock, wrapped like silk around him to stroke him off. They touched deeper still. Where they lay on his skin, they slipped into his veins, felt into his soul. He was adrift, anchored from flying off forever only by the arms holding him. To think he'd made fun of Genji. He'd never breathe another word against Genji after this.

Zenyatta held the hand that used to be there and Jesse _felt it._ Jesse wanted to scream, _God, oh God_ —but sensed it might be wrong to cry for his god in the presence of something that might very well answer.

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of robofucking," but does it really count if the robot you're fucking is a conduit to the spiritual power you're actually fucking?


End file.
